


Inner Sanctum: Shadow Play

by Ms31x129



Series: Tumblr XF Asks, Battles, Drabbles, Prompts etc. [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms31x129/pseuds/Ms31x129
Summary: #61 Somehow Mulder has to pretend to go down on Scully. He teases her until neither of them can take it anymore.





	1. Undercover Agents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MulderMakesMeHorny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderMakesMeHorny/gifts), [peacenik0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/gifts).

> Pure fun I hope you enjoy.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/164474329@N02/48805971211/in/dateposted-public/)

The universe is conspiring against him. Mulder is convinced. Scully thinks the same thing - although neither of them voice the thought aloud.

In 6 years working together they’d only been undercover as a couple once. Once is all it took - it seemed now everytime they needed a pair of agents to pose undercover Mulder and Scully were called in to assist.

Which is how they found themselves here on assignment with 2 other pairs of agents trying to catch a suspect in a string of home invasions. All the victims were wealthy and all had confessed to visiting this particular establishment. 

An establishment that catered to specific vises. The outer business, the Inner Sanctum, was a high class cocktail bar. The right amount of power and money would get you through the secret door and into the real business.

Fantasies. Sex…. Shadow Play.

All the victims had come from this rented room. In the middle of was a circular stage the props interchanged as needed for each fantasy. It was simple this time a bed, a chaise lounge, dresser, an antique looking vanity, with an oval mirror and stool, nightstand - a typical bedroom. 

Some type of glass door system and a curtain on a track would allow for the Shadows of those within to be seen by the voyeur or voyeurs watching without. Chairs, lounges, sofas, tables were spread throughout the rest of the room. All with padded wrist restraints. This room was for instructing the Shadowplayer and then watching, listening to the performance without being able to touch.

Mulder could relate he’d held the object of his affection in his arms many times. Kissed her forehead, her cheek - he tried to kiss her once in his hallway - fate in the form of a Bee. What are the odds of that? Some would call it fate. Even he thought that for a while.

He rescued the girl and himself if he was honest, without her… could he have went on? Attempts to push her away after that were unsuccessful. She’d taken his hand that day and told him ‘if I quit now they win.’

Really not fair to repeat his own words back at him. But that was Scully. Diana had strolled back in and if he was honest - it hurt that Scully even thought he wanted to rekindle anything with her. Especially after kissing her doppelganger and telling her the words he had been so good at keeping locked away in his heart. 

I love you and oh brother as a response was not what he expected. Whey were all these thoughts rolling in his head now before this important stakeout? Maybe it’s because they were all just informed they would have to act out whatever the customer wants - no matter what.

Or maybe it’s because Scully and the other 2 female FBI agents just walked out in their ‘costumes.’ Scully locked eyes with him almost daring him to look anywhere else. It was too late he’d been tracking her movements the moment she stepped into the room.

While he and the other male agents were all dressed similarly in t-shirts and jeans the female agents were dressed for their part - the bored housewife who calls for a repair man. Dressed for seduction and Scully was in black lace.

How was he going to survive this assignment? Mulder could feel the moisture rise to the surface of his skin. He barely resisted the urge to wipe his brow. Was the room suddenly too hot? Was his blood boiling? No it was Scully fantasy #5 and it was live in front of his eyes. To be honest black lace wasn’t a requirement Scully in any color lace would be a turn on. 

Correction … Is a turn on - there’s an undeniable thickening beneath his denim. Shit.

Mulder glanced at the other agents he noticed he wasn’t the only one fidgeting. Scully finally arrived at his side and he resisted the urge to offer her his coat when he saw her shiver. That fact he wasn’t wearing a coat was beside the point.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly.

She stared straight ahead and responded, “I’m fine. Let’s just get this over with. Hopefully one of the other pairs of agents will be chosen.”

No such luck. The universe was dead set on wrecking havoc on Mulder and Scully’s lives.

The client’s came in a couple, they sat down and an attendant locked their restraints. It was like a private production.

“Welcome to Shadow Play. You know the rules choose your couple and once they enter the Shadow Stage they will follow your instructions. They are your puppets and you are the puppet masters.” The attendant paced before the couples and with a flourish of his hand he spoke.

“Choose the lady of play.”

The man was tall with closely cropped blonde hair and a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. His voice was a deep bass with a slight English or Australian accent when he spoke, “The little one - the redhead. Darling do you like her?”

His feminine counterpart nodded, “Oh yes she’ll be perfect.” With her husky alto it sounded more like purr-fect.

The attendant nodded to Scully, “Please enter the chamber and the other ladies may exit.”

Mulder saw the deep breath Scully took and his hand automatically went to her back as she walked around him and they started into the chamber. He was brought to a halt with the attendants next words.

“Now who do you chose for lord of the play?”

Wait. What? 

Scully paused and then continued on her way - her shoulders had slumped for a moment and then firmed with resignation. This wasn’t the prearranged plan and his eyes narrowed. There was no way anyone, but him was going in there with Scully. Plan or not.

The three men stood still. Mulder felt like chatel - did the other agents feel the same he wondered.

“Darling? Don’t you want the one in the middle? His hair is the same color as mine?”

“He is quite striking, but he doesn’t hold a candle to you. I won’t be able to see their hair color behind the curtain anyway…. I don’t know how can I decide when they are clothed. I need to see their cocks.”

The attendant cleared his throat, “That is not part of the rules, everything happens in shadow.”

“Fuck the rules MAN, my wife wants to see their cocks and I’ve paid for our time. In fact bring Red back out give them some inspiration… I know I’m inspired.” His erection was clearing outlined by the navy trousers he wore and his wife licked her lips feeling her own body responding.

The attendant was clearly ruffled, Mulder noted the fact and filed it away. Scully stepped back out every eye was one her. Creamy skin dusted with the faintest of freckles she stood unafraid and comfortable in her own skin.

“Drop the straps luv, give the gents something to wonder about. I see firm high breasts a perfect handful - are those nips pink like a kitten's tongue, peachy like a succulent apricot? Or dark rose like the juicy flesh of a woman’s cunt?”

Scully reached up and slid first one strap and then the other, until they draped like a piece of black licorice he wanted to gnaw through. And he didn’t even like black licorice, red - cherry flavor yes. That didn’t help his growing problem thinking about Scully in red.

“Okay c’mon gents don’t be shy we all know why we’re here. Whip out your equipment my wife wants to see your packages. We’ve all got ‘em. If my hands were free I’d whip mine out right now. Wouldn't I darling? You'd suck me off right here on your knees. Yes my pet sucks like a Dyson.”

"Do you like bush, men? My pet has a nice little bush just enough that it tickles my lips when I'm eating my fill of pussy."

Both agents Barber and Kinney unzipped their flys and exposed themselves. Scully didn’t react. She was aloof, waiting for the partner the clients would choose. Could she do it - if it wasn’t Mulder? If it was Agent Barber or Kinney? 

“Ooo those are some lovely cocks. Are those boxers or tighty whities I see … it's sort of like they’re popping out of a little fabric nest, like a bird. Not very lively though… Are you two cold?” The woman laughed and her husband chuckled along and then her gaze fixated on Mulder. “How about you? Are you cold too? You can’t be shy or you wouldn’t be here. Honey if he won’t show me his cock tell him to leave. I’ll just choose one of the others.”

“You heard my wife. If you don’t show us your cock get the fuck out. Do you have a teeny weenie, perhaps?” He picked up on the quick eye contact between Mulder and Scully and a wide smile formed. “Or do you just need a little help? Hey Red, why don’t you help him out.”

Scully took a step toward Mulder. “No!” then quieter, “No, I’ll do it.”

Mulder closed his eyes. How could he forget today of all days? He’d bought these button fly jeans on a whim and his hands were working the buttons through the tightly stitched holes until …

“Holy Mother of God! Get out! The rest of you get out! He’s the one…. Honey? Tell them to leave!”

“You cretins heard my wife. Get out.” The room cleared of all but the main players. “Good God Man! I consider myself well-endowed, but Holy Shite! How do you keep that monster under control? And commando to boot.”

“I think my wifes glazed over eyes means you two meet with her complete approval. Let’s get this show on the road. Into the chamber you two. My first request is for you to suck those titties… I’ll tell you when to stop… use the chaise please.”

Mulder followed Scully into the chamber the door snicked shut, the curtains closed with a swish and the lights dimmed. Scully reclined on the chaise and Mulder gingerly sat beside her. Could they pull this off?

“C’mon man speed it up suck her tits and describe them… we want to hear about those ripe tips… make her moan … make her wet for you.”

Mulder dropped his head, nose and lips nuzzled her neck. Traveled down. Skimmed across the slope of each breast. God, Scully you smell so good. There was a hitch in her breath. Did he say that out loud?

“Hey, Supercock! This isn’t love’s unfolding flower or some teenage romance. I don’t hear any sucking or slurping and we damn well aren’t hearing any moaning Reds or yours. Get on with it.”

Mulder wished the guy would just shut the hell up. He was trying to make this look real, but not be real. But she was so soft and smelled so delicious… He was only human dammit.

And then Scully let out a throaty moan. Uh-oh. His mouth released the nipple he had been sucking, the lace and silk damp. Her nipples were clearly delineated, hard, he wasn’t sure how long he’d been sucking but his mouth and lips felt the loss.

“More…Mu…” Before she could say his name his hands cupped her breasts and his lips went back to feasting.


	2. Red and Supercock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #61 Somehow Mulder has to pretend to go down on Scully. He teases her until neither of them can take it anymore.
> 
> Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shout out to cultureisdarkbeer for gifting me with her words to make this fic so much better. She helped with a section I was struggling with and her words are amazing as always.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/164474329@N02/48834092553/in/dateposted-public/)

The music of Scully’s sighs and moans a melody he thought he’d never hear. Mulder was abruptly brought out of his almost hypnotic state when the booming voice echoed all around the chamber.

"Hey Supercock leave them titties alone now! My wife wants to give the next instructions... Don't you my pet."

“No Honey, you’re doing sooo splendidly - you know I love when you’re soooo forceful … I’ll …. Ooooo…. I’ll wait… mmm…”

“Turned on are you Darling? Is your snatch getting wet? How about Red, Supercock? Take a sniff, do you smell any of that pussy ambrosia yet? I think it’s time to find out. Head south like a good chap. Make her scream for you.”

How was he going to manage this? Especially when it sounded like a good idea to him. “Trust me,” Mulder mumbled against her skin, goose flesh rising in the wake of his lips, hands following, as they traveled in a meandering path down to her hip. Her upper thigh. 

Scully’s breathing was labored and despite her attempts more sighs and moans escaped her. She tried biting her lip, but it turned into nibbling. She tried covering her eyes with the back of her hand, but the effects of Mulder’s lips on her skin just made her hyper-sensitive.

Did she look like she was swooning? 

Her small giggle turned into a moan when a vision of her in an antebellum ball gown invaded her consciousness. Mulder a snowy white cravatt at his neck. Kissing her, walking her backwards. One of her hands steadying her suddenly wobbly body on the chaise arm.

Mulder kneeling, reaching under her voluminous skirt, his fingertips walking up her legs until the crinoline she had on dropped to the floor. His eyes held hers the entire time and she could feel those hands now cupping her buttocks, squeezing. He stood grabbed her leg in one fluid motion and hooked it over his hip. Grinding into her, tipping her back. 

Back… Back onto that chaise.

It was indecent, wanton, and she reveled in it... More… more…

Body sprawled across the chaise, legs apart, the skirt quickly tossed up and over her head. She felt everything. Saw nothing - but diffuse light penetrating the fabric of her dress. Only felt his head as it moved down, travelling over her stomach and further. Her hyper-sensitive skin reading every feature on his face like braille.

Mulder reaches his tongue inside her to taste the unholiest of holy’s, his nose lines up perfectly with her clit. The anticipated touch and then the reality force her to lift her hips and grip the cushions. Her neck elongates as she gasps for breath, her nose incapable of handling her necessity for oxygen. Skin too hot not to wriggle as the flames scorch up inside her.

“Mulder,” she begged as pleasure coiled and her insides flexed around his tongue. It was a plea, one of fear to withstand, and another of need for release. 

“Mulder,” she cried before plunging into the abyss. The pleasure so severe her nerve endings reverberated in unison with waves of tension and sparks swarming her body - behind her eyelids basking in his light.

“Hey Red! Don’t keep the man waiting spread your legs ... let him get to that pussy!”

And just like that the fantasy faded… but not the tingles running through Scully’s body.

Mulder straddled the end of the chaise. Pulled her quivering legs apart - bent one and nipped the inside of her knee. His cock was hard and pressed painfully against the denim of his jeans. He envisioned the permanent button marks he’d find imprinted there later today.

“Oooohhhh Huu-nnnyyy this is the best birthday gift you have ever given me… I wish I had your cock in me right now.”

“I do too Sara, darling… I feel I’m ‘bout to spurt in my pants like the randy lad I once was…”

The couple’s conversation faded. 

Unable to stop herself, Scully’s hands landed on Mulder’s head, her fingers combed through his hair - fingernails teasingly scratching against his scalp. Mulder groaned, his breath invisible, but hot and humid against her inner thighs. His hands - slightly rough - roved from outer leg to inner, thumbs grazed the tender skin in the crease so close to the fleshy lips of her labia.

She was so aroused - had this ever happened before? Without, kissing, mutual caressing - being naked - skin to skin? She was on assignment. This was work. How in the hell could she be enjoying this? Where had that fantasy come from?

Oh my God! … He wouldn’t, would he? … Was he ‘sniffing’ her? 

Scully felt a wet hot pressure in a slow upward pass over the crotch of her panties, before Mulder turned his face and nipped her inner thigh, mumbled, “Scully...” All her focus centered on her throbbing clit.

“Okay Supercock enough pussy pie. Fuck her. We want to hear her moan.”

“Oooh hunny tell him to take those jeans off. I want to see the outline of that cock.”

“You heard my wife Supercock. Take out that dick and fuck her. Your balls have got to be about ready to bust! We could see you grinding away.”

Scully could see Mulder was struggling. “It’s okay,” she whispered. A nod of acknowledgement in Scully's direction and he got onto his knees. Perfect silhouette position accomplished he unbuttoned and pushed his jeans over his hips. Scully gasped his erection long and thick rising unhindered by confining denim and buttons.

“He does have an enormous cock doesn’t he hunny.”

“He does at that my pet. Just yank the crotch of those panties to the side or rip them off. Get moving Supercock and fuck her till she can’t walk tommorrow.”

“I can’t do this,” Mulder hissed faintly, then, “Bend your leg, Scully.” Bending both her legs, she watched as a drop of precum appeared on the tip of his penis. He groaned when Scully unconsciously licked her lips. In an almost magical move he’d tucked his erection back in his jeans and his hips now rested in the cradle formed by her bent knees. The grunt Scully emitted wasn’t an act - her arms clutched at Mulder’s back when he set up a slow grind.

Hooking her ankles around his waist she reciprocated raising her own hips, greedily meeting Mulder’s angle and downward thrust. The non-direct friction against her clit was sublime. Mulder dropped his head beside hers. One hand grabbed above her ass on an upstroke and picked up the pace.

She was so close. Mulder stiffened and groaned it was deep and gutterel. His hot breath stirred her own sweat soaked hair behind her ear and she felt the pulse of the climax he’d just had. Her own body was still thrumming, though - unfulfilled - she gently massaged the tension from his neck.

Was he embarrassed?

“Agents Mulder? Scully?”

They both froze. Complete awareness flooded both of them. They had been so focused on one another - everything else had faded away. Now they could hear the couple talking. The woman was sniffing and the husband soothed her. They sounded normal not at all like the brash couple giving sexual orders moments ago.

Agent Barber stuck his head in the chamber. “Agents? We caught the perp followed him right from here, it was the attendant. We knew it was an inside job.” Mulder sat hunched over with elbows on his knees and Scully was beside him. “We appreciate your assistance with this case. We’ll need your notes as soon as possible.”

Mulder and Scully both nodded and Agent Barber left the room. The shadow play lights went out and they both blinked, their eyes adjusting to the sudden change.

They were alone. One thought in both of their heads. Lips met in a clash of wills, give and take. Mulder pulled away first, Scully’s lips still pursed and searching for his. Her head spun as she found herself flat on her back, legs spread, panties torn off and Mulder’s tongue circling her clit furiously.

“Mul… de …” The things coming out of her mouth weren’t making any sense. Especially when he got on his knees and gripped her ass - she was almost vertical most of her weight on her upper back - and he pulled her firmly against his face. His lips fastened on her swollen clit and with a few tugs and tiny graze of his teeth she was gone. She felt the flat of his tongue not moving just resting against her pink flesh as the spasms continued. A few seconds he gently licked her, humming his enjoyment before he lowered her body to the chaise and crawled up to share the taste of her on his lips.

“I couldn’t take it anymore, Scully… the teasing. I couldn’t take it anymore and I don’t think you could either.”

“No… I couldn’t… We have to go.”

“Yes, but not before … another kiss.”

“Okay,” Scully smiles softly as their lips meet again in a searching kiss.

The End.... or read on for what I consider an un-aired scene... 

Mulder’s Apartment

Ugh, the thought of peeling his still damp jeans off, was the first thought in his mind after entering his apartment. It felt like a gallon of fluid had pumped out of his cock, he'd been so primed. And then Scully. Just the thought had him hard in seconds. He sat on his couch, his cock was in his hand moments later.

Replaying everything in his mind he pumped slowly. There was a knock on his door and then the sound of a key he didn’t notice too entranced with the images looping repeatedly within his memory. His eyes were closed and he heard. 

“Move your hands Mulder.” 

Obeying the command he released the grip on his cock. 

“Open your eyes Mulder.”

Is he dreaming? Scully raised her skirt and placed first one knee and then the other, kneeling on his couch she straddled his legs. Her hands were soft and cool touching him, making him harder. She held him in position and sank down… down.. all the way… 

His hands went to her hips, guiding her as she rode him. “Scully…don’t tease. I can’t take it.” 

“I don’t know...oh, Mulder… your cock - your - Supercock … feels soooo good.” Scully laughed at Mulder’s expression, before he returned the smile. “I’ll show you Supercock - Red - he has some tricks.” 

Mulder grabbed Scully’s ass and stood, she gave a squeal that turned into multiple and mutual groans as he carried her into his bedroom. “Are you taking me to your bed?" Scully gasped when Mulder stopped and braced her against the wall, thrusting several times. "Y, y yeeesss," he moaned out. Finally they were on the bed, Mulder braced above her, she unwound her arms and raised them high over her head in a sultry stretch.

"Show me what you got! Supercock.”


End file.
